


Глазами ребенка

by MirraStone



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Children, Gen, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirraStone/pseuds/MirraStone
Summary: События, описанные в трилогии, глазами десятилетнего ребенка-альтруиста.





	Глазами ребенка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2014 за команду fandom Divergent Trilogy.

Меня зовут Ханна Дэй. Мне двадцать лет, я работаю сиделкой в доме престарелых в Чикаго. У меня есть муж, а в будущем мы планируем завести детей. Сейчас мне хотелось бы сделать самую эгоистичную вещь, которую я только могу себе представить: рассказать о том, что произошло со мной во время войны. И я запишу этот рассказ на пленку. 

Может, тогда прошлое отпустит меня?

***

В то раннее утро мы играли в прятки. Мне было десять лет, и я очень любила это занятие. Прятки – спокойная игра, как и все занятия в Альтруизме. Я слышала в школе, что в других фракциях в прятки играли иначе: прячущийся должен был добежать до определенного места, постучать рукой по стене и произнести «Туки-туки за себя» раньше, чем это сделает ведущий. Мы не бегали, а просто искали друг друга. Тот, кого находили последним, становился ведущим, и эта роль казалась нам интереснее, чем роль прятальщика.

Тогда ведущей должна была стать я – Мила уже нашла Марка и Алису, а вот меня обнаружить было не так-то просто: я обладала самой хрупкой фигурой в компании и пряталась за домами, перебегая от одного к другому, когда Мила подходила слишком близко. Так поступали многие, ведь в секторе Альтруизма не было ничего, кроме серых квадратных домиков - но часто попадались на глаза ведущему. Я же оказывалась более ловкой.

А потом откуда-то появился мужчина в черной одежде и с оружием в руках. Он подошел к Миле, и она улыбнулась ему. «Наверняка сейчас спросит, что его привело к нам. Наверное, он заблудился – бесфракционники живут совсем рядом, практически на соседней улице», - решила я. Но лихач, не дожидаясь вопроса Милы, выстрелил из своего пистолета. 

Громкий и неприятный звук ударил мне по ушам. 

Мила, моя старшая сестра, упала на траву перед нашим домом как подкошенная. 

В то мгновение я готова была закричать. Или броситься к ней. Или побежать за врачом из Эрудиции. Сделать все, что угодно, лишь бы спасти ее – я знала, что бывает с ранеными из оружия лихачей людьми: мама брала меня с собой, когда помогала лечить бесфракционников. Но я почувствовала, как кто-то закрыл мне рот ладонью и утянул за угол, в безопасность. 

Лихач не мог меня видеть. Но я слышала все. Он вошел в дом моих родителей, и дверь громко хлопнула за его спиной. А я наконец-то вырвалась из держащих меня рук и добежала до своей сестры, упала рядом с ней на колени, схватила за руку. Та почему-то оказалась холоднее, чем обычно. И сестра не сжала моей руки в ответ, ее глаза были закрыты. По ее серому платью в области солнечного сплетения расплывалось темно-бордовое пятно, и это выглядело настолько ужасно, что я вдруг поняла: Мила умерла. Поняла, но так и не поверила в это, не хотела осознавать. 

Кто-то подошел ко мне сзади, я резко развернулась, ожидая увидеть лихача, убившего сестру, но это был всего лишь Марк. Он плакал, и, наверное, именно это заставило меня поверить, что Мила действительно умерла. Потому что Марк был настоящим альтруистом. Он знал, что нельзя плакать, нужно было держаться и не показывать собственных чувств другим людям. Нужно забывать о себе - таков был девиз Альтруизма.

И из моих глаз тоже брызнули слезы. Я хотела бы плакать над телом сестры вечно, жалеть ее, осознавая, как рано она умерла. И, наверное, жалея себя, ведь я так сильно любила Милу…

Оплакивание сестры прервал еще один выстрел, донесшийся из моего дома. Я остолбенела, не понимая, что происходит. Марк опомнился быстрее – он схватил меня на руки и побежал как можно дальше от моего дома, в сторону сектора бесфракционников. За этот поступок я благодарна ему до сих пор. Марку было всего четырнадцать лет тогда, наверное, ему было очень тяжело нести меня, хоть я и весила меньше нормы, по словам врача-эрудита. Но Марк все равно бежал, пока не затащил меня в заброшенный дом. А я видела, как в нашем секторе появляются другие лихачи и заходят в дома знакомых мне людей. Как они вытаскивают людей на улицы или выходят из дверей, измазанные в темно-красной крови, плохо заметной на их черных одеждах, но отлично видной на коже. 

А еще я слышала выстрелы и крики людей, неспособных защитить своих близких. 

А потом я потеряла сознание.

Очнувшись, я увидела склонившегося надо мной Марка.

\- С тобой все хорошо? – спросила я, а он грустно улыбнулся. Он старался поддержать меня, я же – его. Мы были альтруистами. Теми самыми, которых сейчас, судя по непрекращающимся звукам выстрелов, убивали неподалеку.

\- Нам нужно бежать отсюда, - ответил он.

\- Мы должны помочь остальным, там же твоя семья… - о том, что моя наверняка была убита тем самым лихачом, я думать не хотела. Ведь если не думаешь, то и не осознаешь? Я хотела быть сильной и стойкой, какой желали видеть меня родители.

\- Мы не можем помочь им, - голос Марка был тихим, уверенным и очень грустным. – У нас нет оружия и мы слишком слабы… Но я могу попытаться вытащить тебя.

\- А Алиса? – внезапно вспомнила я о своей подруге.

\- Она ушла домой, помогать маме с обедом, - прозвучали роковые слова. 

«Наверное, Алиса тоже умерла», - подумала я. Ее смерть принять было проще, чем смерть моей семьи. Или я тогда была просто в шоке?

Мы попытались обдумать, где можем спрятаться, но так и не смогли ничего решить. А потом услышали, как в наше убежище кто-то зашел. До этого момента я никогда не боялась смерти, даже не задумывалась о ней. А теперь поняла, что ужасно боюсь ее и хочу жить. 

Но вошедший не был лихачом. Просто женщина в черных брюках и желтой рубашке, испуганная так же, как и мы. Она сначала даже не заметила нас, бросилась вглубь дома, к не замеченному нами раньше матрасу, где лежали ее пожитки. Когда же она увидела нас с Марком, остолбенела. Я хорошо помню яблочные дольки, высыпавшиеся из пакетика в ее руках. Я подбежала к женщине, упала перед ней на колени и стала собирать эти самые дольки, аккуратно протирая каждую от налипшей грязи. Занятие привычным делом – помощью другим – успокаивало меня, я перестала обращать внимание на происходящее вокруг и словно впала в транс. 

Я не помню, как Марк объяснял Флоренс, кто мы и почему оказались в ее доме, не помню, как они решали, что теперь делать. Но на пятнадцатом кусочке яблока меня внезапно схватили за руку и потащили прочь из убежища. Дольки снова упали на землю, а из моих глаз полились слезы.

\- Возьми себя в руки, Ханна. Иначе ты выдашь нас, - по-моему, Марк всегда умел найти точки, на которые нужно давить, чтобы человек сделал то, что ему было нужно. Я подавила рыдания и вытерла слезы. 

Мы долго бежали, оставляя позади крики отчаяния и выстрелы. Флоренс держала нас за руки и практически тащила вслед за собой – непривыкшие к бегу, мы быстро выдохлись. А бежать пришлось долго. То тут, то там встречались бесфракционники, но практически никто не обращал на нас особого внимания. Они собирали вещи и бежали подальше от стрельбы. Никто не хотел попасть под пулю, всем была дорога собственная жизнь. Кроме Флоренс, забывшей о своих вещах и решившей позаботиться о нас. 

Мы остановились возле железнодорожных путей, на которых стоял поезд. Подойдя к голове состава, мы забрались в самый первый вагон, где обычно сидит машинист, Флоренс велела нам сесть в углу и не двигаться. А потом поезд дернулся и поехал. Я до этого никогда не ездила на поездах, но не испытала ни любопытства, ни восторга от поездки. Под мерный стук колес я вспоминала все произошедшее и тихо плакала, стараясь скрывать это и от Марка, и от Флоренс. Я пыталась привыкнуть к мысли, что теперь буду одна. Возможно – одна из всей фракции, если не считать Марка. 

Альтруистов с детства приучали быть стойкими. У нас не было красивых и интересных игрушек, как у детей из других фракций. Мы наблюдали за другими и пытались не завидовать им – зависть была под запретом. Когда кто-то умирал, проводить его приходила практически вся фракция: мы должны были проявить внимание к этому человеку в последний раз. И на похоронах все молчали. Даже самые близкие родственники покойного не плакали. Они были бледны, но не более.

Я не знала, смогу ли побывать на похоронах своей семьи, но мысленно я уже простилась с ними. И больше никогда по ним не плакала. 

Когда поезд затормозил, Флоренс вытащила нас из вагона. Я помню, как Марк склонил голову, благодаря женщину за помощь, а я просто стояла и не могла понять, почему мы прощаемся с ней. Разве она не идет с нами туда, где безопасно? Неужели она поведет поезд обратно в город? Марк потянул меня в сторону почему-то открытых настежь ворот, я помахала Флоренс на прощание, и она улыбнулась. Мы прошли через ворота, Флоренс залезла обратно в вагон и вскоре мы услышали, как поезд трогается с места. 

Прошло немного времени, и мы добрели до домиков Товарищества. Нам уже давно хотелось есть, но мы не смели брать то, что попадалось нам на пути – ни перезревшие яблоки, ни ягоды. Воровать в Альтруизме было запрещено. Встретившие нас товарищи позвали темнокожую женщину, щека и глаз которой были изуродованы ужасным шрамом. Я знала, что нельзя было обращать внимание на это увечье, но не могла отвести взгляда.

\- Меня зовут Джоанна, - сказала женщина. – Что делают альтруисты, к тому же такие маленькие, так далеко от города? Как вы сюда попали?

У Джоанны был приятный голос, она словно убаюкивала нас, пела колыбельную, а не расспрашивала. Я и так была уставшая, а умиротворение, которое несла с собой женщина, окончательно меня разморило. Заметив мою усталость, Марк попросил Джоанну для начала дать мне отдохнуть.

Я помню лишь всунутый мне в руки кусок хлеба, чашку с розовато-красным дымящимся напитком и мгновенно нахлынувшее после спокойствие. И глубокий сон.

Когда я проснулась, рядом со мной сидела девочка в серых одеждах, увидеть которую я совсем не ожидала – Алиса. А ведь я уже успела мысленно ее похоронить. Я бросилась ей на шею, чего никогда не делала раньше, и расплакалась. Теперь уже от радости. На душе вообще было удивительно спокойно. Намного позже я узнала, что это было из-за хлеба Товарищества, но я была благодарна им за такой подарок – спокойствие всегда дорого ценится, особенно в таких ситуациях. 

Оказалось, что пока я спала, в Товарищество прибыли еще альтруисты. Живые члены моей фракции – это было удивительно! И очень радовало меня тогда. А еще позже прибыли два лихача и один эрудит. Наверное, я должна была возненавидеть всех лихачей в мире, но голос мамы повторял в моей голове: «Всепрощение, Ханна. Люди совершают ошибки. Часто – ужасные, неисправимые… Но их всегда можно понять и простить. Ведь ты не знаешь, почему они так поступили». Поэтому я ничего не сделала приехавшим. Или причиной был все тот же хлеб?..

На следующий день товарищи провели собрание, и нам разрешили остаться. У меня начался новый период жизни. Десятилетние подростки в Товариществе работают на полях, выполняя несложную работу. Я тоже помогала, следуя условиям договора: собирала яблоки в большие корзины и относила их к ящикам, развешивала выстиранное белье, накрывала на столы в большом помещении, где все обедали и ужинали. Это практически не отличалось от того, что я делала дома, помогая родителям по хозяйству.

Во время сбора яблок я познакомилась с Тиффани. Это была веселая девочка с темной кожей и тяжелой копной черных волос, которые она прикрывала косынкой, выходя на работу. Тиффани была очень говорливой. Она рассказывала мне обо всем: о традициях их фракции, о том, когда лучше сеять рожь, о своих родных. Я носила красное платье – не такое закрытое, как принято в Альтруизме, в нем было удобнее и прохладнее – и даже сумела загореть за несколько солнечных дней. Общаясь с Тиффани, я перенимала некоторые ее привычки, не забывая и о правилах, привитых мне Альтруизмом. Но если говорить откровенно, среди всех беженцев, прибывших в Товарищество, я была больше похожа на жительницу фермы, чем остальные.

Конечно, мне объяснили, что лихачи ни в чем не виноваты, что все подстроили эрудиты. Поэтому когда Трис Прайор сообщила всем, что на территорию Товарищества идут члены Эрудиции, я все сразу поняла. Я была в своем красном платье, поэтому мне даже не нужно было переодеваться. Вместо этого я помогала членам своей фракции иначе: бегала с другими детьми, играла с ним в салки, пытаясь замаскировать спокойную натуру альтруистов.

Когда эрудиты вошли в столовую, я сидела рядом с Марком и Тиффани. Мои каштановые волосы были распущены, и Тиффани заплетала тонкую косичку из прядки возле моего лица. Меня это успокаивало и отвлекало от происходящего в столовой. Пока лихачи под предводительством эрудитов обыскивали гостевой дом, в котором мы жили, и осматривали сидящих за столами людей, я пыталась понять: почему они не могут оставить нас в покое? Почему так стремятся уничтожить фракцию, которая живет ради помощи другим? Мы же не делаем ничего плохого…

А потом прогремел первый выстрел, и Марк утянул меня под стол. Рядом оказалась испуганная Тиффани. И незнакомая мне женщина-альтруистка. 

\- Не бойся, - прошептала она, наверняка заметив мой испуг. – Все будет хорошо, они нас не тронут.

Я растянула губы в улыбке, но сделала это лишь для того, чтобы эта женщина не волновалась. Я была в ужасе на самом-то деле. Неловкость нарушила прозвучавшая команда «Все, кто с нами, бежим!», и женщина выбралась из-под стола. Я тоже хотела, но Марк не пустил меня.

\- Сиди, - тихо произнес он мне прямо в ухо, отчего я вздрогнула – он нарушил мое личное пространство, которое обычно в альтруизме тщательно соблюдали, это было ново и очень неприятно. – Мы выберемся отсюда позже. Не с ними…

Он, как и всегда, оказался прав. По сбежавшим лихачи открыли огонь. Эрудитка и лихачи, пришедшие за нами, проверили все тела, но так и не нашли тех, кого искали. Они уехали, даже не посмотрев в сторону меня или Марка – Джоанна прогнала их и велела больше не возвращаться в Товарищество с оружием в руках. 

Пока Тиффани вместе со своими подругами из фракции плакали, сбившись в тесный кружок, Марк и я помогали взрослым товарищам убирать трупы и хоронить их. Конечно, нас никто не просил об этом, но мы чувствовали, что должны помочь. Для нас это было прощание с этими людьми. 

Я помню, как нашла женщину, успокаивавшую меня тогда под столом. Ее глаза были широко распахнуты, но во взгляде отсутствовала жизнь. Сейчас я понимаю, что кто-то из лихачей нашел ее еще живой. Но приказ звучал однозначно: все альтруисты должны были умереть, и он выстрелил ей в голову. Меня прогнали тогда, чтобы я не видела месива, в которое наверняка превратилась ее голова с другой стороны, и я сбежала в яблоневый сад. Забравшись на ветку дерева, я просидела там до самой ночи, пока обеспокоенный Марк не нашел меня. Это уже начинало мне надоедать – его вечная забота, попытки защитить меня… В моей голове мелькала неправильная мысль, что лучше бы я сбежала вместе с остальными и была убита на кукурузном поле, чем хоронила членов своей большой альтруистичной семьи. Неприятная мысль, самоубийственная, запрещенная в нашей фракции. 

В нашей вымершей фракции. 

Алиса тоже умерла в тот день – Марк нашел ее среди трупов альтруистов, но не говорил мне об этом еще очень долго, целых два года. Я долго еще надеялась, что когда-нибудь увижу ее.

Уже на следующий день моя прежняя жизнь вернулась на круги своя. Марку и мне товарищи позволили остаться у них. Вскоре мы стали похожи на урожденных товарищей, только вели себя спокойнее, чем они. Я уже больше не надевала свою серую одежду, заплетала волосы в косу и наравне со всеми участвовала в уборке урожая. А у Марка отросли волосы. Он тоже загорел, носил желтую рубашку и джинсы, помогал по хозяйству и читал книги о выращивании растений. Уже тогда, глядя на его новое увлечение, я стала подозревать, что если бы ему было шестнадцать, он выбрал бы фракцию эрудитов. Как-то я сказала ему об этом. Наверное, хлеб Товарищества влиял на меня слишком сильно.

\- Возможно, - нахмурился Марк. – Я не задумывался об этом. Но мне нравится читать о выращивании помидоров и кабачков. И я предпочитаю знать больше о том, чем занимаюсь сейчас.

Я лишь кивнула, зная, что он прав. Ведь нельзя подводить людей, которые предоставили нам убежище, нужно выполнять свою работу хорошо, а для этого необходимы знания.

Товарищество стало местом, где легко принимали беженцев. Сюда пришли выжившие альтруисты (я в тот момент искренне радовалась, что мы с Марком не были последними) и некоторые эрудиты. И все жили мирно и дружно: работали вместе, пели песни по вечерам, а иногда и участвовали в странных обрядах, совершенно не похожих на чтение молитв перед едой, к которым я привыкла, но несущих тот же смысл. 

Мне нравилась эта жизнь. Она была чем-то похожа на жизнь в Альтруизме, но здесь присутствовали яркие краски, искренний смех, шутки и постоянные широкие улыбки. А еще – товарищи были искренними в выражении собственных эмоций, хоть правдолюбы и обвиняли их в злоупотреблении ложью.

А потом снова вернулась Трис Прайор. В городе продолжалась война, но никто этой новости не удивился – все знали о происходящем, просто не хотели вмешиваться. После голосования, на котором традиционно решались все вопросы, связанные с фракцией, некоторые товарищи ушли. Среди этих людей был и отец Тиффани. Он ушел навсегда и не имел права вернуться обратно, в свою фракцию. Отец поцеловал Тиффани в щеку перед уходом, но та тогда еще не осознала всей тяжести происходящего, а потом снова плакала всю ночь напролет, не позволяя себя утешить, упиваясь горем. Пожалуй, это было единственное, что не нравилось мне в товарищах – их неумение держать себя в руках.

Отец Тиффани, к счастью, через пару дней вернулся. Но не один: вместе с ним прибыли бесфракционники. Они привезли с собой кучу разной одежды и заставили всех надеть одежду цветов не только своей фракции, но и чужих. Я с удовольствием надела серые широкие брюки вместо красной юбки, ведь это была одежда Альтруизма, и взяла в руки черную куртку. Остальные же явно не понимали, как можно носить одежду, не соответствующую принятой в Товариществе.

\- Больше фракций нет! – объявила женщина, которая была главной среди прибывших. – Каждый может заниматься тем, чем хочет! Скоро к вам приедут люди из других фракций на помощь для уборки урожая! 

\- Очень вовремя. В ноябре-то, - пробормотал стоящий рядом со мной Марк, и я еле сдержала смех. Конечно, и в ноябре в Товариществе было, чем заняться – выращивать овощи в теплицах можно было круглогодично – но большого количества людей не нужно было. Но бесфракционники сдержали свое обещание: члены самых разных фракций стали приезжать на фермы Товарищества. Некоторые были рады выехать из города, где только что закончилась война, а других привозили чуть ли не под конвоем, насильно. И с того момента жизнь у товарищей стала сложнее.

Нам было запрещено даже произносить названия фракций – новые законы отменили это разделение. Но мало кто соблюдал этот закон. Рядом с бесфракционниками, проживающими на территории Товарищества, мы старались не произносить запрещенных слов, но вдали от них все равно говорили то, что хотели. Я не понимала тогда, зачем они все запрещают. Думала, что это все из-за того, что у них своей фракции не было, и они не понимали, что это значит – быть среди тех, кто похож на тебя, от кого не ждешь удара в спину, чьи поступки для тебя предсказуемы и понятны, с кем легко... Для меня это чувство локтя рядом навсегда стало памятью о семье. Чего они хотели? Не знаю. Они постоянно твердили о свободе от предрассудков. Но не была ли эта самая свобода предрассудком?

Понимая, что мир меняется, я лишь плыла по течению. Я видела, как наказывают тех, кто по привычке или желая противостоять власти бесфракционников, надевал одежду цвета своей фракции, и лишь качала головой, осуждая. Этот человек не мог сделать ничего, но все равно сопротивлялся. Зачем? Не проще ли жить в спокойствии? 

Но спокойствия не было. Я лишь врала сама себе. Пока я работала на благо нового общества, вокруг меня убивали людей, не согласных с новым строем. А я просто старалась не смотреть по сторонам.

А потом все снова изменилось. Мне уже исполнилось одиннадцать, но я как никогда чувствовала себя маленьким ребенком. Мне надоели смерти, потери, звуки выстрелов и плач тех, кто потерял родственников и друзей. Мне надоели изменения, которые происходили внезапно и приносили с собой путаницу и непонимание со стороны людей. Я хотела просто спокойствия, стабильности…

Я сидела на кровати в своей комнате, зажав уши руками, не желая слушать разъяснения о новой жизни, а Марк что-то пытался втолковать мне. Видя безуспешность своих попыток, он сел рядом со мной на кровать и сложил руки на груди. Мы молча сидели так довольно долго, пока я не успокоилась и не отняла руки от ушей. 

\- Где мы? – задала я глупый вопрос. Точнее, раньше он был бы глупым, а теперь казался естественным. 

\- В гостевом домике на территории фермы бывшей фракции Товарищество в городе Чикаго, который в свою очередь находится на территории бывших Соединенных Штатов Америки, - устало ответил Марк. Я не знала, что за Чикаго и Штаты такие и какой Америки, но не стала вдаваться в подробности.

\- Как мы должны жить теперь?

\- Не знаю… Вернемся в школу, наверное, будем учиться на какие-нибудь профессии… 

\- Не хочу в школу, - пробормотала я, потому что не знала, что еще сказать.

\- А я хочу, - кто бы сомневался… 

Через некоторое время Марк снова продолжил:

\- Практически ничего не изменилось, если сравнивать с жизнью под гнетом бесфракционников… Только настоящая свобода появилась. Взрослые вольны выбирать место жительства и занятие. Вольны даже уйти из Чикаго, если им так хочется. Они могут жить с любым человеком, вне зависимости от его бывшей фракции, если захотят. Нас больше не будут шпынять за неправильный цвет одежды и бить за запрещенные слова… И дивергенты, наверное, уже больше не играют никакой роли. 

Про дивергентов я слышала и раньше, но они казались мне практически мифическими персонажами, я ни одного дивергента не видела. Точнее, потом я узнала, что видела, но тогда… А вот Марк знал, кто такие дивергенты – он оказался очень любознательным.

В ту ночь мы уснули на одной постели. Марк убаюкивал меня своим голосом, рассказывал про новый порядок жизни, про людей, которые были за городом, про изгнание Эвелин, главной бесфракционницы, про то, кем на самом деле были Трис Прайор и ее спутники… Это были красивые истории, но они казались мне лишь сказками для маленьких детей. 

А через пару недель нас забрали с фермы. Мы приехали в небольшую квартиру неподалеку от бывшего штаба Альтруизма, там нас ждала Флоренс. Она была назначена официальным опекуном Марка и меня до нашего совершеннолетия, которое должно было наступить в шестнадцать лет. Марку до него оставался всего год, но с Флоренс он прожил гораздо дольше, та оказалась очень приятной женщиной. Она никогда не просила называть себя мамой, хотя фактически стала ею. Мисс Фло, как мы в шутку звали ее, одобряла любой наш выбор: и когда Марк решил работать исследователем и заниматься созданием новейших удобрений, и когда я пошла работать сиделкой, она не сказала ни слова против. Только с пониманием улыбнулась. 

На своей работе я познакомилась с мистером Ричардом Дэем. Это был приятный и веселый старик, пришедший в Чикаго уже после окончания войны. На его руке была татуировка – две маленькие буквы рядом: «Г» и «Ч». Человек с чистыми генами, знала я, но не расспрашивала его, ведь он не должен был ничего помнить об этом. Я и сама не должна была ничего знать ни о генетически чистых, ни о генетически поврежденных, но работа в медицине давала куда больше информации, чем можно было бы предположить.

Ричард умер, как и все мои пациенты, но к тому моменту я уже не боялась смерти – ни своей, ни других людей. С той самой минуты как умерла Мила, смерть преследовала меня, и я наконец научилась относиться к ней как к обыденности. Наверное, поэтому и работать пошла туда, где она неизбежна. Я ценный работник – человек, привыкший к смерти и не боящийся ее.

На протяжении всего времени, что Ричард была на моем попечении, к нему приходил его внук Шон. И когда мистер Дэй умер, именно мне пришлось утешать Шона – я была сильнее его, хоть и младше…

Обычно я не хожу на похороны своих подопечных, а тут почему-то пошла. И, увидев меня, Шон даже как-то обрадовался, вцепился в мою руку и не отпускал до того момента, как пепел Ричарда развеяли над городом. С тех пор Шон приходил в дом престарелых, чтобы пообщаться с моими подопечными. А два года назад я согласилась стать его женой. Он прекрасный человек, добрый и веселый, не любящий лгать, стремящийся к знаниям… Но Шон очень наивен. Надеюсь, он этого не услышит, но то, что на него воздействовали сывороткой памяти, не пошло ему на пользу. Уж лучше бы он помнил все, что мог увидеть на экранах в том странном здании под названием «аэропорт», чем был настолько несведущ в простых жизненных вопросах. Он плачет каждый раз, когда кто-то умирает. Тихо, чтобы я не услышала, но я всегда замечаю это. Иногда я задумываюсь: а может, это со мной что-то не так?

Но совсем недавно я поняла, что снова стала бояться смерти. Но не своей, а Шона. Я боюсь потерять его и остаться одна… Надеюсь, он будет рад услышать это от своей хладнокровной жены…

Но я отвлеклась. Я хотела рассказать вам о том, как пережила войну, а сообщила намного больше. Простите, что заняла ваше время. 

_Специально для кафедры истории колледжа Чикаго, Ханна Дэй._

_Конец записи._


End file.
